carceralwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Rossella Salvatrice
Rossella Salvatrice, ironically the "Rose Sacrifice" in Italian, was the Presidente della Repubblica Italiana Maggiore (The Greater Italian Republic) just prior to the start of the Carceral War. Her political history was long and notable. Most importantly, she kept Italy stable in times of building turmoil amongst the countries, especially in the wake of Russia's annexation of neighboring countries. Although an advocate for peace, the Italian President was also a supporter of the military in the name of defense. Her few critics said that this woman was aiming to recreate the grand Roman Empire, given the amount of money pushed over to build up the Italian defenses- in terms of percentage of the budget of a healed economy, it was still nowhere near the percentage of the United States and the Russian Federation. Her intention was to be able to stand against other countries in the worst of situations, to not be trampled immediately. She forsaw war on the horizon and prepared for it. Before the meeting with the Carceral State's leader, the woman had set up a long series of plans with her advisors upon how to approach what she suspected would be her death. She stated that "she was tired," and that Italy would likely need a very good spark and to reforge its alliances with neighboring members of the European community. Salvatrice was true in intent, as during the meeting she was willing to give her life so Russia, the still clearly more powerful military power, could have a leader in its fight against the Carceral State. Also, by standing with the leader of the Greater Korean Republic, this gave way to a mutual respect between the countries. While this took time, her death served as the rallying call that Italy needed almost immediately. People enlisted in record numbers and employment already decent shot up. The Italian Republic is considered unstable now though, given the nationalism, feelings against the Russian President in not trying to save their leader, and a hidden nervousness regarding invasions by the Carceral State. Early Years (2350 - 2375) Rossella Salvatrice was born to politically savvy (but not overall successful) Italian parents, Roberto and Alessandra Salvatrice, in the southern expanded territories Northern Africa of the Greater Italian Republic in 2350. The first nine years of her life were spent down here. It is cited that younger Rossella was able to get along with the surviving minorities there quite decently as much as she did the majority. Unknowingly in her little town, this came to foster budding relations in later years. Not much else is known about Salvatrice's early life, however it is known that ever since she was a child she seemed interested in politics. By the age of 21, after secondary school (completed at 16) she completed her Laurea Magistrale Ciclo Unico (the equivalent of a Master's Degree) in politics, and began going for her ''Laurea triennale (Bachelor's equivalent) ''at 22. By the time she was done at 25 years old, Salvatrice had made a name for herself through the various internships she had undertaken. Political Career (2375 - 2409) She was well-known amongst the reforming church, and was a missionary for them part-time during her education and afterward. Relations between the Reformation Church and the Italian Republic improved notably in her years of working with them, especially when she served as their main missionary. Rights previously terminated and attacked by the government were at least partially restored, thanks in part to her surprising ability to negotiate. This, combined with her internships, caught the attention of the then President of the Republic. Oddly enough, it wasn't negative attention. As a matter of fact, he requested her to be his aide. Salvatrice, ecstatic, naturally accepted this offer at the tender age of 30, and progressed from there. Aide to the President (2380 - 2382) As a low grade advisor to the President, she ended up with much of the dirty work. However, at the same time, this position allowed her to see into the corruption of the Italian Government. In addition, when conducting field work, she was able to gauge the negative attitudes and suspisions of the public. She kept the fact that she was a political advisor under wraps most of her days. Salvatrice chose to be honorable and advise the President to ease up on his policies, much like he had done with the Reformation Church. She, through good observation skills, helped in the drafting of many laws and stated many ideas that would eventually come to improve the overall state of Italy, at least for a limited time. Unfortunately though, due to her not being a part of the Italian Senates and the President's stubbornness come the year of re-election, these laws were momentarily put under the table. What didn't stay under the table however was the intended corruption of his regime. Like many presidents before him, he was limited to one term. She had exposed the details of voting fraud and behind-the-scenes trading that made him so prosporous. This actually put her life in danger for a short time, given the president's involvement in illegal activities and the "ascendance law" that put him on a pedestal of near immunity. The popularity in the public eye, however, was certainly a great way to compensate for this. Representative (2386 - 2398) Senate of the Republic Currently N/A International Relations Representative Currently N/A President of the Republic (2398 - 2409) Term 1 Soon Term 2 Soon Final Term Soon Personality and Traits Soon Legacy It is unknown whether or not Rossella has a husband- it is known, however, that she had at least one child: Cassandra Salvatrice. Unlike her mother, her interest in politics wasn't so great. What she did pick up on though put her a foot above most other people and, like her mother, was fairly good and communication and she ended up working as an agent within the Italian Government. Cassandra ended being (upon her mother's death) like royalty in exile as well, but has proven to be influential in all the right places. Rossella's final meeting, while putting Italy into a period of extreme nationalism afterwards, put the stepping stone out for the drastic improvement of Italian-Korean relations. She and the leader of the Greater Korean Republic had similar viewpoints and agreed, on live television, that their deaths could pave way for future relations. The leader of Russia also gained a notable amount of respect towards Italy in Salvatrice's willing sacrifice to save his life. Immediate effects aside, Salvatrice had pulled the Italian government out of a long spree of one-term presidents and corruption. Many of the laws she had drafted restored elements of a Republic and morale of the people increased dramatically in the 12 years she was in office. Employment increased and as did the military secretly (albeit at a reasonable level) in wake of growing threats closing in all around the country. This willingness to dedicate funds to the defense through the saving of previously lost funds (and unnecessary programs) that posed minimal benefits, arguably, saved the Italian country as well. Category:Italy Category:European Union